


Warming Shower

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Aged-Up Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-01
Updated: 2007-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass is cold...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warming Shower

She groaned as the hot water beat down on her shoulders, her back. She needed the heat, inhaled the steam as a way to shake the cold. Her skin grew red, flushed, throwing off the blue edges that the wet wintry night had put on it. She slowly turned the water off, and grabbed a towel, to start to dry off.

That was when he came in, icy cold, and pulled her close, stealing the heat she had taken from the water. With a silent smile, the pretty Asian pulled her redhead into the shower to warm him up…aided ably by the water and steam.


End file.
